Gate - Our Journey Continues Challenge
by Killer Words
Summary: This is a challenge I am posting to see if someone will write this. I want to see the story the anime left us continued. Read inside for details. If you think you can do it please PM me to discuss it. If you think you know someone that can do it please recommend it to them. Thank you for your time


I have a challenge for the authors of this section. I just got done watching Gate, and I want more. So I went to this section of fanfiction and what do I find? Stories where the gate appeared in different times and locations. Those are not bad ideas but its not what I want to see. What I want to see is the story we already have, the one we know and love, continued. Using the facts that have been provided I believe that some talented author can keep this gem going.

To give you an idea of what I'm talking about here are the facts as I see them that can greatly effect the story as it continues. If these are wrong or there are more that I am not aware of then you are free to do as you wish.

On our side of the gate, the world powers are eyeing japan with hungry eyes, just waiting for them to drop the ball so they can swoop in and do as they please with the special region. Of course they are not content to sit idle, they are willing to manipulate events to their favor and break any law that they can get away with, making any regioners who visit japan in danger, or the spies in the ranks of the JSDF who could be sending information to other countries. They also have to contend with the biased and possibly paid off media presence that will do what they want to boost sales.

In the special region Crown Princess Pina has just established a new legitimized government from the city of italica, and is determined to make peace with japan. Meanwhile prince Zorzal is routed form the imperial capital with his remaining supporters, determined to seize the throne once again, all the while the bunny chieftain (forgot her name) questions if this is what she really wants, whispering words of revenge in his ear. Then we have the middle child of the emperor (forgot his name too) who has left the empire, seeking aid to take down his brother and claim the throne as his own. What will he do when he gets back and finds Zorzal announced as a traitor, and Pina the new Crown Princess? Will he side with Pina or has he made promises that he has to keep to keep his head?

Of course our band of misfits have their own troubles to deal with. Rory has recently been attacked by her sister, an apostle of another god who is determined to make her the bride of the god she worships. Has she given up or does she have more plans that have yet to unfold?

Lelei, while she was accepted as a master, has yet to receive her documents, and the piper is still out there. Has he given up since Zorzal is no longer the ruler of the land, or is a word once given more powerful than that? On top of that she has to put up with her sister trying to woo Itami to get the easy life she always wanted.

Tuka is still recovering from her bout of insanity, and while on the outside seems to be fine, is she really? Is she the last elf of her kind? (haven't noticed any other elves besides the dark elves, may be wrong) If so how does she deal with the survival of an entire race resting on her shoulders?

Yao has effectively been gifted to Itami for slaying the Flame Dragon, while she is a proud warrior how will she handle not being with her people anymore, or the duties she now has (or think she has)

Then finally we have Itami, who is now a noble of a foreign land, an honorary chieftain of the dark elves, rich beyond belief with the world biggest diamond, and is a hero to the people of japan, and the face of the JSDF inside the special region. To top it all off he has women fighting for his affections and all he wants to do is get the latest issue of his favorite manga. Poor Itami, being pulled in so many directions, from his moral compass to help the people when he can, to Pina who needs his help to establish peace, to the JSDF who sometimes feel like they care about politics more than peoples live, to foreign powers trying to manipulate him to doing their bidding, what will he do.

As for the pairings, besides those established during the final episode I don't mind who ends up with what. I personally think that Itami should end up with Pina, if for the political gain that japan would gain with one of their own sitting on the throne of the empire would be too great. But that comes with its own set of problems. Who he ends up with if any is up to the author.

Please let me know if you are interested, and once I have seen the first chapter, ill take this challenge down and you can go wild.


End file.
